The present invention is directed to a device for stabilizing a lawn chair, sand chair, and the like, to prevent the tipping over thereof when a person is seated therein. Lawn chairs, sand chairs, and the like, are typically collapsible or foldable and are made of light, metal tubing allowing for such folding when the chair is not in use. Such chairs are very unstable and are easily laterally tipped over when a person seated thereon is not careful and leans to far over to one side or rocks the chair, which may cause injury.